Lonely
by EmiStrider
Summary: She wasn't the Super High School Level Super Model anymore. She left that facade long ago. She was now the Queen of Despair. She was now the true form of Junko Enoshima. The Super High School Despair and she was going to bring despair to everyone in the world. DANGAN RONPA SPOILERS AHAHA. IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!


**AN:** **So, I finished Dangan Ronpa a few weeks ago and I loved it. This originally was going to be a fiction venting story, but I turn this into a DR fic. Oops.  
But, anyways, I have this theory that Junko wasn't always the SHSL Despair, but she sort of let despair take her over and then she became the SHSL Despair. And that happened because her family left her and she had the best boyfriend that cheated on her and then all the despair built up to the point where it over took her.  
So, this sort of was born  
I think it's pretty good c: One of my favorite drabbles I've done yet.**

**This is also one of my first drabbles for the DR fandom. I'm probably just going to write drabbles of DR cause Junko Enoshima is my favorite character and also I couldn't write chapters to save my life (that's why most of the chaptered stories are Homestuck ahaha)  
Anyways, enjoy this little drabble c:**

**I do not own the Dangan Ronpa characters, if I did I'd probably have saved them all... somehow.**

* * *

The night was harsh and snow had started falling ages ago. Everyone in the silent and cold city was told to stay indoors, but that didn't prevent the teenager from going out against her mother's will. She had a meeting with someone in the frozen central park of the city, and the North Wind was not going to stop her tonight from her longing. Her black boots make a crunch sound against the snow covered sidewalk. All the shops were closed and boarded up waiting for the oncoming winter storm. Over the hour that the teen had been walking, grey snow clouds had coated the sky like a harsh blanket. The bitter wind cut against her fair, rosy cheeks and her lips were almost blue. Her hat only covered her ears and her head, but not her face. Her black, thick scarf once again, for the tenth time that night, flew into her face. She stopped in her tracks and fought with her scarf a bit until she had tucked it back into red double breasted coat. Her whole body shivered for a split second and then resumed her walking.

The trees hung with icicles and the pond was frozen over. Her cold hazel eyes took in the landscape that laid peacefully out in front of her. She reached inside her back pocket of her red skinny jeans and glanced at the time. 12:00am, Saturday and not a single soul was in the quiet park.  
_ He said to meet him here at 12:00am_  
_ Where is he?  
Why isn't he here?  
Is there something wrong?_

__ The questions swarmed around in her scattered mind. She felt dizzy and helpless. They had been dating for a while now, but lately she had been missing him even more. Some nights, he'd never show up at the usual coffee shop they met at to exchange some soft kisses and warm hugs. Some nights, he wouldn't show up to their usual dates at restaurants. He always said work occupied his time. But, she was starting to think t was a lie. But, despite all of that, she forgave him. Like the good little person she is. The silence was broken by the crunching of her boots. She found the wooden bench that her lover and her always sat at during the sunny days whenever he wasn't working. But, it was cold and empty without her other counterpart.  
The thoughts were swirling again. The dark thoughts of doubt and fear. The was something wrong, and it was with her. He always seemed distant lately, and she was a fool not to notice it. She was an idiot.

_ Worthless.  
Nobody wanted her.  
They only wanted her body.  
They only wanted her looks.  
Not even her own family and boyfriend._

Snow had started to pool around her feet. It settled on top of the frozen pond and blanketed the whole ground in white. The teen sat there in the silence, tapping her fake red nails against her leg. Hot tears threatening to pour out of her eyes and ruin her perfect make-up. She checked her phone again. 12:30am, Saturday. Her crimson painted lips curled up into a crazy smile and despair filled her heart. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair and she started to laugh.  
"I should've figured."  
It was like when she had lost her family, and when she was first signed into become a super model.  
_ Why did he leave me here?  
Didn't he realize whom he was dealing with?  
I'm a fucking super model for Christ's sake and at that, a super high school level model!_

__She stood up. She felt numb inside and all she could feel is the despair consuming her thoughts and heart.  
"If the world wants to be like this, then fine. I don't give a fuck. I will show you what true despair means."  
She let out a crazed laugh that echoed throughout the empty park. Her body doubled over and her arms clutching her stomach. She stopped laughing and stood back up with a new posture of defiance. She walked out of the park with despair following her. She wasn't the Super High School Level Super Model anymore. She left that facade long ago. She was now the Queen of Despair. She was now the true form of Junko Enoshima. The Super High School Despair and she was going to bring despair to everyone in the world.


End file.
